


Plot Twist Game So Strong

by LeaveYourMessageAfterBeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Original Universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveYourMessageAfterBeep/pseuds/LeaveYourMessageAfterBeep
Summary: - Jeju, muszę być zajebistą swatką jeśli przytulają się tak po niecałej minucie...czyli: Neva idzie na randkę w ciemno, która zaczyna się dobrze, a kończy jeszcze lepiej.





	Plot Twist Game So Strong

**Author's Note:**

> czyli2: piszę randomowy krótki crack bo czemu nie 
> 
> nie wiem na czym byłam gdy to wymyśliłam

Przyjaciele to generalnie spoko rzecz. Poza momentami, gdy chcesz zagrać ich głową w kręgle.

 

Taka była opinia Nevy. A przynajmniej byłaby, gdyby a tym momencie jej tak zwany przyjaciel nie siedział w kuchni przy stole pokrytym jej ubraniami, patrząc na nią fałszywie niewinnym wzrokiem.

 

Wdech.

 

\- Wytłumaczysz mi może, czemu na naszym stole jest cała moja szafa? - wydech. Była do tego przyzwyczajona, była wytrenowana, by sobie z tym radzić. Musiała tylko mieć cierpliwość.

 

\- Umówiłem cię na randkę - powiedział tym irytującym, podekscytowanym głosem i Neva pomyślała, że do diabła z cierpliwością. Dajcie jej coś ostrego, załatwi to szybciej.

 

\- Ben... - dała mu ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę, na wycofanie się. Gdy ten tylko odwrócił głowę, znowu westchnęła i opadła ciężko na krzesło naprzeciw niego. - Ile razy ci mówiłam, że to nie wypali...?

 

\- Jeśli za każdym razem jest to inna osoba, to z którąś w końcu wypali! - zaprotestował głośno, wstając gwałtownie i biorąc do ręki najbliższą sukienkę. - Poza tym, z takim nastawieniem nigdzie nie zajdziesz.

 

\- A ty nigdzie nie zajdziesz, jak się będziesz wtrącał w cudze życia - mruknęła, po czym podeszła do lodówki po coś do jedzenia. - Czemu nie znajdziesz najpierw kogoś dla siebie?

 

Benny obserwował przez chwilę, jak dziewczyna odsuwa stertę ubrań na bok i stawia resztki z wczoraj na wolnym miejscu. Gdyby go nie znała, pomyślałaby, że wstydzi się odpowiedzi.

 

\- Bo chłopak z którym cię umówiłem... - przełknął głośno ślinę. - Najpierw mnie spławił, więc... więcspanikowałemiumówiłemgoztobą - wypalił na jednym tchu, wprowadzając Nevę w szok i osłupienie.

 

\- ŻE CO? ODBIŁO CI?! - wrzasnęła, prawie spadając z krzesła.

 

\- Musiałem jakoś wyjść z tego z twarzą! - odkrzyknął spanikowany.

 

\- Od kiedy jestem twoją deską ratunku?! Co ja, pogotowie, czy może straż pożarna?! - zaczęła rzucać w niego ubraniami, powodując, że jej przyjaciel odpbiegł do salonu i schował się za kanapą. - Mam się umówić z jakimś niedobitkiem, który nie chciał nawet ciebie?!

 

Sczerze mówiąc, następnego ranka dostali więcej skarg o hałas, niż po pierwszej przegranej Bena w Mario Kart, wszystkich jego ...kolegach z klubu i tych dwóch razach, gdy zjadł ostatni kawałek pizzy, który zaklepała wcześniej Neva.

 

A jeżeli tym razem Ben skończył z siniakiem po tym, jak próbował wyczołgać się spod stolika kawowego i prawie zrzucił telewizor, a mieszkanie zostało zatopione w najróżniejszych częściach garderoby Nevy... sąsiedzi nie musieli o tym wiedzieć.

 

Koniec końców, poszła na tą randkę. Miejscem dzięki bogu była kawiarnia, w której pracowała Ally, więc gdyby okazał się to być jakiś zboczeniec, jedno machnięcie ręką i była uratowana. Jednak, z tego co mówił Ben, chłopak wydawał się być w porządku. Podobno był wysoki, miał ciemne włosy i akcent. Jaki to był akcent, jej współlokator stwierdzić nie mógł, według niego wszyscy ludzie z poza Ameryki brzmieli tak samo, a przy pierwszym spotkaniu ekscytował się jej brytyjskim akcentem, jakby była co najmniej królową, o którą też się pytał. Do tej pory nie wiedziała, skąd myślał, że znała ją osobiście. Alicia tłumaczyła to tym, że roztacza ona wokół siebie aurę, która przywodzi na myśl arystokrację. Neva podejrzewała, że to aluzja do jej... drobnej arogancji.

 

Alicia przesadzała.

 

A wracając do tej randki. Tajemniczy nieznajomy, który spławił Bena miał mieć bukiet żółtych tulipanów. Fajnie, że przynajmniej nie poszli w stronę komedii romantycznych i czerwonych róż. Zaśmiała się cicho sama do siebie, wyobrażając siebie jako bohaterkę takiego filmu. Ludzie dookoła niej spojrzeli na nią przezornie, jakby była wariatką. Może nią była, biorąc pod uwagę tą szopkę, którą miała w planach odstawić w kawiarni.

 

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Neva współczuła chłopakowi, którego randkę miała zaraz zniszczyć, ale ktoś musiał dać Bennemu nauczkę, że nie wtrąca się w życia przyjaciół, którzy są idealnie szczęśliwi ze swoim statusem singla. Dlatego zamierzała pójść na całość... No, przynajmniej na tyle, że nie wyrzucą jej z lokalu.

 

Wzięła głęboki oddech i pociągnęła za szklane drzwi coffee shopu raz... dwa razy, po czym przypomniała sobie o napisie 'pchać' i starając się zapomnieć o swojej gafie, weszła do środka.

 

Uważnie przyjrzała się wszystkim klientom, szykając wzrokiem tulipanów. Jako pierwszą, zauważyła Ally, która pomachała jej lekko zza kasy - gest, który odwzajemniła, co dodało jej otuchy. Nieznacznie dalej, przy ladzie siedział Ben, z pewnością siebie, jakby posiadał to miejsce. Najwyraźniej nadal pławił się w samozadowoleniu, żę w ogóle zgodziła się przyjść. Jaka szkoda, że czeka go rozczarowanie.

 

W końcu znalazła żółte kwiaty, które niewątpliwie trzymał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, tak jak zapowiedział jej przyjaciel.

 

Tylko dlaczego zapomniał wspomnieć, że był to...

 

\- MAX?!

 

/Jedenaście lat wcześniej/

 

Grace Marsh i Hugo Hailett byli podręcznikowym przykładem, dlaczego nie bierze się ślubu, jedynie, 'bo co ludzie powiedzą' i powodem, dla którego nad głowami dziesięcioletniej Nevy i dwunastoletniego Maxa zawisło ciężkie słowo 'rozwód'.

 

Szczerze mówiąc, samą sprawę rozwiązali w dość przyzwoity sposób, mimo że oboje wyglądali na ludzi, którzy walczyliby swoimi dziećmi.

 

Dlatego nikt nie spodziewał się, że wszystko przebiegnie tak zgodnie i... spokojnie. Może była to cisza przed burzą w życiu ich dzieci, gdy doszło do podziału majątku? Otóż i tu Grace i Hugo byli zgodni. Podzielili się wszystkimi wspólnymi rzeczami po równo... z potomstwem włącznie.

 

Jak chłodnym trzeba być, by z machnięciem ręki zdecydować 'córeczka idzie do mamusi, a synek do tatusia'?

 

Koniec końców, Hugo wrócił do Francji, zabierając ze sobą Maxwella Hailetta, w kraju ślimaków, bagietek i wina, nazywanego Maximilien, a Grace została w Londynie, nie tylko powracając do nazwiska panieńskiego, ale również nadając je córce. 

 

Co do braku kontaktu z drugim rodzicem... tego dzieciom nie brakowało, tych to i tak nigdy nie było w domu... Gdy jednak którekolwiek z nich zapytało o swoje rodzeństwo, temat był natychmiast odrzucany.

 

Czy mogli próbować z mediami społecznościowymi? Pewnie, ale po co, skoro mama i tata utrzymywali, że drugie nie chce utrzymywać kontaktu?

 

Wszystko było tak, jakby nigdy nie byli rodziną. Jakby Nevaeh Marsh i Maxwell Hailett nigdy nie byli rodzeństwem.

 

Do czasu, gdy jakimś dziwnym trafem, Max wyjechał do Nowego Yorku po zerwaniu z Olivią, a Neva postanowiła zamieszkać w tym mieście razem ze swoim przyjacielem z internetu, Benem.

 

/Teraz/

 

\- MAX?! - wrzasnęła na całą kawiarnię Neva. Może i minęło jedenaście lat, odkąt widziała jego brzydką buźkę, ale rodzonego brata to by wszędzie poznała. 

 

Po jego twarzy widać było, że w tym momencie ją rozpoznał. Widać to było po tym, jak jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak solniczki. No i po tym, że upuścił bukiet.

 

\- Neva? 

 

Może to jednak był film i właśnie nadeszła pora na wzruszającą do łez scenę spotkania po latach, gdzie rzucali się sobie w ramiona? Jeśli tak, to nie mogła rozczarować widowni.

 

\- ŁAPAJ MNIE! - zawołała i było to jedynie ostrzeżenie, które dostał zanim musiał rozłożyć ręce i złapać pędzące w jego stronę sto pięćdziesiąt cztery centymetry zakończone mopem czerwonych loków.

 

Jeśli to był film, to chyba słaby, bo zamiast obrócić się dookoła, jak to zazwyczaj jest pokazane... Max się wywalił.

 

\- Jeju, muszę być zajebistą swatką jeśli przytulają się tak po niecałej minucie... - usłyszała w tle głos Bena.

 

\- Ja bym raczej zapytała skąd oni się znają, skoro według ciebie dopiero tydzień temu zjawił się w NYC.. - odpowiedziała Alicia.

 

Neva ich zignorowała, po czym do głowy wpadł jej do głowy interesujący pomysł.

 

\- Wiem, że pierwsza randka to może za szybko... ale mieszkam dwie ulice stąd - rzuciła mu uśmiech, gdy wstawali. Max prychnął, powstrzymując śmiech, a Neva słyszała jak jej przyjaciołom szczęka opada z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę.

 

\- Zapamiętałem cię bardziej niewinną - uniósł brwi i Neva powstrzymała się przed skomentowaniem 'zapamiętałeś mnie jako dziesięciolatkę'. To by tylko wszystko zepsuło. Mieli czas na nadrobienie tych lat. Mogą o tym pogadać później.

 

\- Uwierz mi, to tylko początek - oznajmiła, po czym ze spokojem i pewnością siebie, którą ćwiczyła latami podeszła do lady, gdzie aktualnie znajdowała się dwójka jej oszołomionych przyjaciół. Cóż, nie taką scenę miała w planach - zabieram Maxa do nas do domu - powiedziała Benowi, który zakrztusił się swoim latte. Pił je najpewniej, żeby nie musieć się odzywać. - Możesz wrócić kiedy chcesz, bo najprawdopodobniej będziemy ryczeć do filmów Disneya i wspominać nasze dzieciństwo.

 

\- Czyli... Uh, czyli randka udana? - zapytał jej, nadal lekko zszokowany, współlokator.

 

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała, ciągnąc Maxa w stronę wyjścia. - Tylko następnym razem nie umawiaj mnie z moim starszym bratem - dorzuciła, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

 

Takiej bomby się nie spodziewał ani Ben, ani Alicia. Chwilę to zajęło, ale klienci w końcu wrócili do swoich normalnych zajęć, teraz, gdy przedstawienie się już skończyło.

 

Po długiej, naprawdę długiej ciszy, oboje odezwali się w tym samym czasie.

 

\- OD KIEDY NEVA MA BRATA?!

 

\- Skoro ani ty, ani Neva go nie bierzecie, to ja mogę spróbować?

 

~fin


End file.
